


i love you (can’t deny it)

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: baekhyun’s mother only wanted what’s best for her son. "best," in her expert opinion, happens to come in the form of park chanyeol, baekhyun’s childhood friend and the alpha son of the pack healer.





	1. i

baekhyun’s mother had always been clingy with her youngest son, but it wasn’t until he was almost nineteen that he really noticed. he didn’t mind how she seemed to hover and be around when he needed help, but in situations like this... he wasn’t fond of that. it was her fault, too. she was the one who’d suggested he spend his heat with an alpha when he’d complained that he hated going through them. so he did, but it was only sehun, and that happened months ago anyways. sehun’s mated now, too, so it shouldn’t even matter. but it does, because baekhyun is pregnant. his mother, while thrilled at the idea of grandchildren, is not pleased because her precious baby omega is not mated, therefore there is no one else to take care of him and his unborn pups.

needless to say, she’d freaked out when he’d first started getting sick in the mornings and mid-afternoons. she thought he was dying, and he’d convinced himself that he was going to die as well. he’d let her practically drag him to the healer’s hut. but he was fine, as it turned out. not dying, just pregnant. 

he already doesn’t like being pregnant. he’s about two or three months in, and very uncomfortable. his mother drags him back to healer youngmi every time he looks like he’s going to be sick. the healer was very amused, gently chiding baekhyun’s mother when she works herself up over something that’s happening to her son, because the changes were only natural for pregnant omegas. baekhyun’s mother whines that she only wants what’s best for her youngest, which makes the healer smile and say that she feels the same about her own youngest child. 

"i just want him to have someone.." his mother says, sniffling. baekhyun sighs. he’s right here, why does she talk like he isn’t? "i want him to have someone who loves him and will protect him  _and_ the pups."

"hmm." healer youngmi seems to be deep in thought. "it’s not wrong to want that for him. pregnancies are always easier when the omega is mated, you know."

"i do know..." baekhyun really doesn’t like how sad his mother sounds. he isn’t going to die if he goes through his pregnancy alone.

"well, listen here." youngmi runs her hands through baekhyun’s soft hair, drawing a whine out of him. "i do know of someone who might be compatible with baekhyun, if you’d like me to arrange a meeting for them."

"oh," baekhyun’s mother sighs. "that would be wonderful."

"alright, then, will do." the healer’s got her hand on baekhyun’s shoulder, patting reassuringly. "now, i’m sure baekhyunnie would rather be examined privately, if you don’t mind..."

* * *

of course, baekhyun’s a little wary of whoever it is that the healer thinks would be compatible with him. maybe they’d be compatible personality-wise, but maybe this alpha would think he’s unattractive because he isn’t as thin as he used to be. but it isn’t like youngmi wouldn’t tell them that he’s pregnant, so they’d know what they’re getting into. 

she’d examined him after his mother had left, to make sure everything was okay so far. not much had changed, not really. he’d already gained some weight, which isn't very noticeable unless someone looks at him very closely. she’d told him he’d probably end up with a full litter, given how his belly was already swollen and rounding out considerably in the third month. he’d nearly fainted when she told him that a full litter usually consisted of five or six pups. a part of him is secretly hoping that the alpha youngmi speaks so highly of will take an instant liking to him and agree to be his mate, if only to have someone to soothe the aches and pains he’ll be experiencing and help him raise the pups. he doesn’t want to do it alone anymore. 

the alpha just happens to be youngmi’s son, chanyeol. baekhyun knows him, youngmi’s older daughter used to look after them both when they were pups. he’s older than baekhyun by a good six months, and far taller. he’s nice, which baekhyun knows, although he seems very shy now. youngmi had assured baekhyun that chanyeol always opens up more when he gets to know someone, but they already knew each other. maybe it’s baekhyun not opening up. he doesn’t, not until chanyeol asks him about the pups. 

"are you nervous?" chanyeol pauses, wide-eyed, as soon as he asks the question. "sorry, that’s.. a kinda weird question, isn’t it?"

"no! no, it’s not..." baekhyun shakes his head, sighing. "i’m not nervous, not really. i mean, i’ve got.. time. to prepare myself, you know?"

"ah. if you’re not nervous," the alpha mumbles, speaking slow like he’s mulling what he’s going to say over in his head. "are you scared?"

"scared?" he repeats it, eyebrows furrowing as he thinks. "i suppose so. i’m one omega and there’s gonna be five or six puppies to look after. i feel like it’s gonna be.. too much."

"um," says chanyeol, after a while. "i could help you out, if you want. as a friend, you know? we can pick up where we left off and i can help you out with puppy stuff until they come."

"that’d be nice, chanyeol," baekhyun replies, smiling slightly. "but don’t feel like you have to just because your mother and my mother are trying to set us up."

"i don’t feel obligated." the alpha’s words are firm, but gentle. "i wanna help, baekhyun. i wanna be there for you."

"okay," he says, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "sounds like a plan, yeol."

and that’s just the start of it all. 


	2. ii

baekhyun hasn’t told anyone about his pregnancy yet, besides chanyeol and his mother. not even jongdae, his closest friend, knows, so baekhyun figures he should fix that. he decides to visit his friend the day after the meeting with chanyeol, because he really does feel like he needs some more support. 

"how come you didn't tell me?" jongdae starts shrieking the moment he lets baekhyun in, pouting and whining like a pup. he shouldn't be, really, considering he's got three pups to look after. baekhyun was the one who held his friend's hand when they were born, because jongdae's mate, minseok, had been on a hunt with a group of alphas from their pack. they're good puppies, baekhyun thinks. they're not too loud and rambunctious like jongdae. luckily, said puppies are sleeping and seem unaffected by jongdae's shrieks. 

"tell you what?" baekhyun asks softly, panicking on the inside because he's worried that his mother went around telling everyone about his.. condition.

"that you went on a  _date_ with  _chanyeol_!" jongdae whines, attaching himself to baekhyun's arm. "i mean, come on... i'm your  _best friend_... we tell each other everything!"

"oh, well.. it wasn't really a date?" baekhyun's not sure. "my mom and his mom were... talking.. because my mother thinks i need someone to take care of me now."

"why  _now_ , baek? you've been living self-sufficiently for, like, ever." jongdae's eyes are all wide.

"because.." he gulps, swearing he feels tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "jongdae, oh god.. i've done something stupid."

"are you dying?" jongdae asks. "if you die, i'll be very upset. who's gonna watch my puppies if you die?"

"i'm not  _dying,_ i'm just.." he sighs softly. "i didn't wanna spend my last heat in agony, right? so.. so sehun helped me and now i'm kinda..."

"oh my  _god_ , baekhyun." jongdae gasps, smacking his hand against his chest. "i knew something was off about you today! it's your scent, you smell different! oh my god, you're  _pregnant_?"

"stop yelling! it’s.. it’s not that big of a deal!" baekhyun whines, feeling a hot blush spreading across his face when jongdae pokes at his tummy. "jongdae, stop! i’m just.. i’m just pregnant, it’s not that big of a deal!"

"ugh, fine.." jongdae flops down onto the couch, sighing dramatically. "so the puppies are  _sehun’s_ puppies?"

"i thought that was clear when i said i spent my heat with him," baekhyun mumbles. 

"well, on the bright side, you’ll have really cute puppies!" jongdae chirps. then he frowns, sitting up and leaning over to try and peek into the closest bedroom. "i think my little munchkins are awake.. wanna help me get them calm again?"

"guess so." he sighs, figuring he’ll need the practice. 

* * *

"jongdae’s puppies are so cute..." baekhyun whines, draping himself over chanyeol, who seems to be attempting to nap. the taller of the two sighs, opening his eyes again. maybe he deserves this, since he so readily agreed to be there whenever baekhyun’s in need.. and he needs to gush about jongdae’s pups, apparently. 

 "does that mean you’re excited to have your own?" he asks, voice scratchy from sleep. 

"no." baekhyun’s voice is flat, devoid of emotion. "i mean.. i’m excited to not be pregnant anymore. that’s it."

"hmm." chanyeol closes his eyes again, like he’s gonna sleep again. "you’ll end be happy, baekhyun. you’ll love your puppies once they’re born."

baekhyun just makes a noise of protest, snuggling himself right up to chanyeol and resting his cheek against chanyeol’s shoulder. he could use a good snuggle session right about now. 

"trust me," says chanyeol. "i know what i’m talking about. you might be upset and angry about being pregnant and unmated or whatever it is that keeps troubling you, but that isn’t gonna matter once you have your puppies."

"whatever, chanyeol." baekhyun sighs, closing his eyes in hopes of a nap. "snuggle with me, please?"

"only if you trust me."

" _fine_."

the things he’ll do for a good snuggle...

* * *

once baekhyun enters his seventh month of pregnancy, he’s officially had enough, but there’s still two more months to go. he still feels wholly unprepared for the arrival of his pups, especially since his mother has decided that chanyeol is enough support for him, which he doesn’t think is fair to him or chanyeol. more often than not, he ends up having to ask chanyeol to help him get up and around because his belly is getting so big now. he can’t even see his feet anymore! his chest hurts a lot lately, but he doesn’t tell chanyeol about that.

and then there’s the other problem, the problem that goes by the name park chanyeol. it’s not that baekhyun’s mad at chanyeol, he just might have feelings for him that go beyond friendship. chanyeol’s been really good to him over the past few months, and he just can’t help but feel something for him. he could just be stupid and delusional, but he swears that he’s falling in love with chanyeol. it would be hard not to. the alpha is so caring and gentle with him, even though the pups baekhyun is carrying aren’t his. it makes baekhyun want to cry, or maybe kiss chanyeol senseless. he knows he ought to talk to chanyeol about it before the alpha finds a better omega to mate with. but then, any omega would be better than him, since he’s carrying another alpha’s pups. he sighs, figuring he might as well do it now. 

"chanyeol," he calls, his voice all soft and kind of sleepy. he’s laying down for a nap, but he doesn’t feel like it right now. "come here please, i.. need help."

chanyeol’s there almost instantly, perching on the edge of the bed and waiting for baekhyun to tell him what’s wrong. the omega sighs, sitting up with a bit of a struggle and resting his hands over the swell of his large belly. it looks like youngmi is right, there’s definitely more than two puppies. he’s a little uncomfortable since the pups are moving around so much, but it’s nothing he hadn’t gotten used to. he doesn’t say anything, so chanyeol takes initiative. 

"are you okay?" he asks, getting up so he can move to kneel by baekhyun’s side of the bed. "is something hurting?"

"no," baekhyun sighs, shaking his head. "come sit, i wanna snuggle." he waits patiently for chanyeol to join him on the bed, letting out a groan and rubbing a hand over his swollen tummy when he feels a very enthusiastic kick near his ribs. he molds himself to chanyeol’s side once the taller is settled next to him, whining softly. 

"is, uh, something on your mind, baekhyun?" chanyeol asks hesitantly, wrapping his arm around baekhyun’s shoulders. he feels bad, given that baekhyun is probably in pain and has no one besides chanyeol to help him out.

"yeah," the omega sighs softly, resting his head against chanyeol’s broad shoulder. "i’ve got feelings for you, yeol."

"oh." chanyeol isn’t tense, that’s got to be a good sign. "romantic feelings?"

"yeah," baekhyun nods slightly, closing his eyes. "you make my heart flutter."

"is that good or bad?" chanyeol’s voice is soft, and baekhyun feels warm and fuzzy, completely at ease. 

"it’s good.." he murmurs, snuggling against the alpha. "so good, yeol."

"baekhyun... you don’t feel this way just because i’ve been helping you out lately, do you?" chanyeol seems a little nervous. 

"no!" baekhyun says. "i just.. you’re so nice to everyone, and funny... and you’re so caring and i can’t help falling in love with you."

chanyeol sighs, resting his cheek against the top of baekhyun’s head. 

"chanyeol..." baekhyun’s voice is even tinier. "do you... um, do you.. feel the same way?"

"i do," chanyeol says, slowly. "i’ve had feelings for you for a while, baek. i realize that i could’ve become your friend a while ago, but you were always running after sehun and i didn’t want to mess things up for you."

"you wouldn’t have messed things up, yeol. i wish you’d been in my life earlier than when we really started talking." baekhyun sighs, yawning quietly. "then maybe i wouldn’t be in this mess..."

"think of it this way, though." chanyeol’s voice is quieter now, and much more gentle. "if i’d interfered back then, you might not have spent your heat with sehun, and then you wouldn’t have puppies on the way. things happen for a reason, baek." 

even so, it looks like chanyeol is doing everything he can to contain his giddiness. he’s thrilled that baekhyun’s feelings are the same as his. he doesn’t care that baekhyun is pregnant with another alpha’s pups, he’ll love and cherish them as if they’re his if baekhyun accepts him as a mate. 

"you’re right..." baekhyun murmurs, his eyes closing. "and if none of that had happened, my mother wouldn’t have practically begged your mother to set us up. i’m.. honestly, i’m almost glad she did."

"i am, too. i’m glad we got to reconnect, baekhyunnie." chanyeol smiles slightly. "but i kinda wish we’d gotten a chance to be friends when we were younger."

"well, at least we have now."

baekhyun always insists he’s levelheaded, that he thinks things through, but chanyeol’s confession gets to his head more quickly than he thought. he feels like he can’t focus on anything, his brain is too addled from his feelings for chanyeol. the fact that the puppies are moving around a lot doesn’t help him focus, either. he pretends he’s listening to whatever chanyeol’s saying, even though he isn’t, until he can’t anymore. he wants to kiss chanyeol, so he does. he presses his chapped lips to chanyeol’s soft ones, quietly reminding himself to ask chanyeol to mate with him and mark him whenever they’re ready. chanyeol, though he seems startled, kisses back immediately, easily matching baekhyun’s passion and gentleness. it’s a wonderful kiss. it’s hard for baekhyun to kiss chanyeol with his swollen stomach in the way, but they do their best. baekhyun pulls away first, sighing softly and relaxing against chanyeol’s chest. he just about starts purring when chanyeol begins to run gentle fingers through his hair— he’s always loved getting petted like that. gentle affections like these are his favorites. 

"i don’t think i’m in love with you," he says, very quietly, to chanyeol. "i’m definitely in love with you. definitely, chanyeol. i want... i want you to be my mate. i know these pups aren’t yours, but i want you to be the one beside me when i give birth.. i want you to help me raise them, chanyeol. and... i want you to be the one they call their father. that’s what i want, yeol. that’s all i want."

"it must be your lucky day," chanyeol replies, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of baekhyun’s mouth. "because i’d love nothing more than to be your mate and always be by your side."

"you’re cute, y’know that?" baekhyun giggles, smushing his cheek against chanyeol’s chest. "i’m glad you want the same thing... i’m happy that i fell in love with you. you make me so happy."

"ah, what a sap you are." chanyeol grins, still running his hand through baekhyun’s hair. it’s soft, and he’s willing to bet that baekhyun’s wolf form has fur just as soft as his pretty hair. "you flatter me, baekhyunnie."

"mmf.." baekhyun closes his eyes briefly, eyebrows furrowing as he reaches for chanyeol’s hand. he places it over his swollen belly, so chanyeol can feel how the pups are moving. "they’re really active right now..."

"does it hurt?" chanyeol asks his question all softly, like he’s afraid of asking.

"not really," the smaller replies, placing his hand on top of chanyeol’s. "it just feels weird. kinda uncomfortable... sometimes i can’t sleep at night when they’re moving around. and my tummy hurts a lot... but it’s okay!"

"how many do you think you’ll have?" he knows his mother said five or six, and baekhyun might be small, but chanyeol honestly thinks there might be one or two more than that. baekhyun’s belly is hugely swollen, and that has to mean something. 

"five or six," baekhyun says, patting his round tummy. "maybe one more, but i really hope there’s no more than six."

"then i guess it’s a good thing you have me to help," chanyeol says. "i’ll be able to help you as much as i can."

"thank god for you," the omega replies, kissing chanyeol’s cheek. "i think i’d be pretty lost without you."

"mm," chanyeol nods. "hey, how about you take a nap? you seem really tired, baek."

"oh.. okay," baekhyun agrees, nodding. "but will you rub my tummy so the puppies don’t move too much?"

chanyeol nods again, gathering baekhyun into his arms so the omega is resting against his chest before gently starting to rub his hands over the large swell of baekhyun’s belly. baekhyun lets out a soft sigh at the feeling of chanyeol’s hands on his tummy, closing his eyes and snuggling against his chest. he falls asleep almost immediately, feeling warmer and much safer than before. things will be much easier, and much better now. 


	3. iii

two months pass faster than baekhyun could ever imagine. unfortunately for him, his pups continue to grow steadily, causing his belly to grow even larger. there are more aches, more pains, and more tears that come along with that. the morning sickness comes back for a few days too, and getting around is even harder because of how big his tummy has gotten. he knows he’ll love the pups, but sometimes he wonders if it’s worth the pain of carrying them this long. 

it is. it’s worth it, and he’d do it again in a heartbeat. he’s thankful for chanyeol, he really couldn’t do it without him. chanyeol is his rock, his pillar of support, and he can’t imagine getting through the whole pregnancy without him. he imagines that having pups is always easier with a mate. and speaking of mates... he’s got the bite mark to prove that he’s chanyeol’s, and chanyeol has one to prove that he’s baekhyun’s. his mother is overjoyed, of course, and so is youngmi. 

now, all there’s left to do is wait. youngmi had said that he’d be due around the end of november, just past chanyeol’s birthday, but now it’s the first week of december. baekhyun’s getting restless, finding himself unable to sleep much at night with the pups moving around so frequently. chanyeol doesn’t sleep much, either. he knows his little mate is having a rough time now, and he’s slowly become a lighter sleeper so he can wake up when his baekhyunnie needs him. it’s a good thing too, because baekhyun needs him a lot. he doesn’t mind staying up later than he should to help his mate to the bathroom, or getting whatever he’s craving, or holding baekhyun while he cries because he’s aching so much. he knows kisses and cuddles don’t soothe anything, but baekhyun always relaxes much more when he’s held by chanyeol. 

and then, the day comes. it all starts slowly, in the form of an intense ache in baekhyun’s back and low in his belly. he notices that, while his back aches constantly, the pain in his tummy comes and goes and gets a little stronger every hour or so. it starts late at night, while he and chanyeol are trying to sleep. he tries to rub his belly to soothe the ache, but it hardly helps. he’s quiet for a while, but eventually, the pained whimpers wake chanyeol up. 

"baek," he mumbles, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "what’s wrong? are you hurting, love?"

"yes," baekhyun pants and gasps as a particularly sharp pain rolls through him. "chanyeol, it really hurts... i don’t know how to make it stop hurting.."

"hey, hey.. don’t cry, baekhyunnie, it’ll be okay." he doesn’t realize that he’s crying until chanyeol reaches up, gently wiping the tears from his mate’s cheeks. "here, settle down... i’ll take care of you. can you tell me how long you’ve been in pain like this?"

"since we went to bed," baekhyun whimpers, sniffling. everything hurts. "chanyeol, please.. please make it stop..."

"i don’t wanna scare you," chanyeol says softly, sitting up and carefully hugging baekhyun close. "but i think you might be in labor. did your water break yet?"

"no," he shakes his head, nothing else has happened yet. he always forgets that chanyeol has probably helped his mother with the birthing of pups within their pack, given that she is the pack’s healer. "nothing broke yet."

"i guess we’ll just have to wait it out, then." chanyeol presses a kiss to baekhyun’s temple, holding him right, but gently. 

"it really hurts, yeol..." baekhyun whimpers again, pressing himself against chanyeol’s chest. he’s all tense, his pale hands cradling his round belly as if it’ll take the pain away. baekhyun’s face is rather pale, too, which worries chanyeol. 

"relax, sweetheart,” chanyeol murmurs, carefully rubbing his mate’s shoulders. "it’ll be time soon."

baekhyun nods, holding back a sob that threatens to come out. he endures another few hours of pains that come and go, whimpering and crying into chanyeol’s shoulder for most of it. just when he thinks it’s can't possibly get worse, his water breaks. he’s distracted while chanyeol helps him into a pair of clean pants, until the pain starts up again. baekhyun cries even more, even though chanyeol kisses his tears away and holds him. 

"i’m gonna go fetch mom, okay?" chanyeol’s already up, leaving baekhyun laying against a mountain of pillows. the omega lets out a wail, followed by a pained moan, his hands clutching desperately at his distended belly. chanyeol presses a kiss to his mate’s forehead, promising to come back quickly. it all seems to be happening so fast, even though baekhyun’s been in pain for five hours now. it’s nearing two in the morning, and the omega is exhausted already. he’s got a lot of work to do. he allows himself to relax, falling back against the pillows and closing his eyes. he lays on his side, a protective arm wrapped around his tummy. he’s able to doze off, just resting a bit. he wakes up again to chanyeol’s voice. 

"baekhyunnie, can you wake up? mom says it’s almost time." his mate is perched next to him when he opens his eyes, one hand resting protectively over baekhyun’s swollen stomach. the omega whines, swatting at his alpha’s hand. his stomach feels too sensitive, he doesn’t want to be touched there. 

youngmi warns him that it’ll happens fast once the first pup is born. she tells him that it might take a while for the first one to come, but that the other pups won’t take as long. baekhyun’s comforted by chanyeol’s presence, so he isn’t too worried. 

he cries much harder than he has all night when he brings the first pup into the world. chanyeol holds him while his mother cleans up her first grandchild, murmuring soft, quiet words of reassurance to his pregnant mate. the sentiment of having their first pup hardly has time to set in before baekhyun whimpers loudly about the next one coming. chanyeol holds his hand tightly, kissing his head and rubbing his shoulder each time another pup is born. the entire process, with the pains and his water breaking and whatnot, takes just about fifteen hours, give or take a few minutes here and there, but then it’s finally over. there are six in total, four boys and two girls. six tiny, beautiful puppies.  _their_ beautiful puppies. baekhyun cries when he sees them all, because they’re his and because he’s exhausted. chanyeol kisses him softly, whispering against baekhyun’s lips about how proud he is. once they’ve pulled away from each other, baekhyun shifts into his wolf form and lets chanyeol place each pup against his soft belly, to keep them warm, before shifting as well. baekhyun takes a moment to admire their pups, taking in how soft and fluffy and tiny they look. most of them have the same colorings as he does, but two have sehun’s. it doesn’t matter. he falls asleep like that, curled protectively around his babies. 

they name them after baekhyun has slept and fed them all for the first time in wolf form. chanyeol names the little runt of the litter baekhee, because he says that she’s a fighter just like baekhyun, who cries when his mate says that. they name the boys junseo, taehyung, hyunsoo, and eunjae. the girls are sooyeon and baekhee. the two of them are happy, watching over their babies while they sleep. their little ones do more sleeping than baekhyun thought they would, and chanyeol finds their little yipping sounds adorable. he knows where they get it from, too. they’re happy, happier than they could ever imagine. baekhyun still thinks having sehun help him with his heat was a stupid decision, but still a good one. the whole thing brought him to chanyeol, and gave them six lovely pups. he couldn’t be happier. 

"chanyeollie..." he whispers, stroking his mate’s cheek gently. his alpha’s been exhausted lately, what with doing the usual chores for the pack and looking after baekhyun and six pups. "i love you."

"mm," chanyeol stirs, stretching a bit before opening one eye. "i love you too, baekhyunnie."

the pups are sleeping, so baekhyun lets chanyeol hold him and lay him down. he snuggles up against chanyeol’s chest, pressing a soft kiss in between his mate’s pecs. he settles down after that, using chanyeol as his pillow. they’ve got just about an hour before the puppies wake up hungry, thankful to be able to catch a nap together. chanyeol’s warmth is comforting and makes baekhyun feel so much more safe. he falls asleep with that in mind, dreaming of a wonderful future with chanyeol. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand it’s done! i write a lot of a/b/o chanbaek... oops. maybe i’ll switch it up a bit next time. let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
